Stupid ape
by A-Scot-Is-A-Scot
Summary: Levi is desperate for a wash, but he has to drag Zeke along with him. Series of one-shots consisting of the ship Zevi. ZekexLevi Manga spoilers will be present and AUs are all possible. This is something I'll update randomly. Some hardcore smut could quite possibly appear.


**Welp, I kinda ship these two...a lot. Leave me alone okay XD It's a good ship. Anyway, warning for light smut. I'm not good at writing smut so I skipped most of it out. I'd probably update this one day with a proper smut scene ;)**

 **I don't own the character's blah blah, Manga spoilers I guess.**

Levi paced, his arms crossed tensely behind his back and head turned down as a deep scowl tainted his features. He was to watch over Zeke as he was the only one 'capable' of taking the bastard down; he had also recommended it to Hange, so it was in his own personal regret that he had found the task more challenging than envisioned. The trees seemed to mock him the more he paced, they towered over him, smug with their heights, watching him from above with taunting grins borrowed from the Titans. He was surely going crazy to think that the trees were mocking him, however, he maintained his typical mask, furthermore, his dilemma went utterly overlooked by the fellow scouts.

He didn't need them whispering about him and Zeke catching on. Nor did he want the man's stare as he sharpened his swords or yelled commands. It was irritating as it was that the man was meeting his eye every now and again.

Levi knew that he was being harsh, especially since the man didn't have long left to live, but, he couldn't deny that his personal feelings stood at making Zeke's last few months hellish. The man would receive no freedom. Levi had someone, if not himself, watch him twenty-four seven. Zeke wasn't even allowed to go for a shit without someone watching him carefully and Levi was even tempted to indulge Zeke's torture even further by having someone wipe his ass for him. Although, the only thing stopping him from going through with that was that Levi didn't intend on making any of the Scouts suffer as well and there was no way Levi was going to wipe the shit from that guy's crap-hole. Disgusting.

Anyhow, at least the man still suffered. Even if it was minute compared to some of Levi's personal fantasies. But, despite those, he was still here. Surrounded by those blasted trees.

"Sir!" a soldier saluted as they passed, Levi snapped out of his trance, turned and saluted back, allowing them to continue on with their activities. The soldier nodded and jogged towards a group of young woman. Levi snorted but decided to let the slacking slide for just once. They were all tired. Camping out in the forest, waiting for word from the Commander. It was frustrating.

Levi ran a hand through his greasy hair and cringed. God, he needed a shower, and fast. Maybe a little dipping in the lake wouldn't do any harm. But then again, that's probably natures toilet. Deer and other wildlife probably took their shits there.

So he weighed his options. Clean in contaminated water or stink like some sweaty teenager for another week or so. He chose the first option, but that meant he'd have to bring along Zeke. He was his responsibility and he couldn't go leaving camp and the ape alone with his men.

The Captain made a displeased noise and was quick to make his way over to where Zeke was being watched. He addressed the soldier watching him, "I'll take it from here," he said, his face un-showing of any emotion. He didn't trust Zeke to be in camp without himself present. The bastard would have to come along despite Levi's distaste for looking at the man for more than five seconds.

The soldier saluted and left his post, no questions asked. Levi was the highest ranking superior on the camp. What he said was law.

"Oi, what are you grinning at?" he snapped, turning to face the titan shifter who was perched upon a log watching him in what appeared interested. He tilted his head up and spoke before he got a reply, "you should feel lucky, especially with my kind hospitality towards you."

Zeke chuckled, "you could say that Captain," he rolled his shoulders and adjusted his glasses, "the company here has been abnormally fine."

"Tsk," Levi's brows frowned and he stepped towards Zeke, the man flinched at the action bringing Levi to feel proud that he had such an impact on Jaeger. "Get up then." Zeke wasted no time scrambling to his feet.

Levi snorted silently and turned his on his heel jerking his head in a silent order for Zeke to follow.

The man did so without question. They received odd looks as they walked through the camp, but no one dared question the Captain due to pure fear of offending him. Most of them had heard the stories of what he did to Eren in the court and how he so easily took down Zeke Jaeger, rumoured the strongest titan. To them, Levi was like this untouchable force who sat on a whole different level than any other soldier who had ever existed within the walls, or even, for all they know, outside of the walls. It was scary, but relieving to have such force on their side. Even if it came in the form of a small grumpy Captain.

-o-o-

Zeke himself feared the Captain, and as he walked a steady pace along the moist earth he suddenly feared the man turning around and attacking him. Ackermans were dangerous. So dangerous Zeke wished Levi and the other girl would be the last of their kind. Yet. Something about Levi also charmed him and he couldn't help but stare at the man's firm arse as they made it outside of camp.

Levi had, what could Zeke describe it as...?

A perfect body.

Zeke could see Levi's muscles showing through his tight black uniform. Zeke wondered how impressive they'd look without the shirt covering them. He found himself cursing the unrevealing Survey Corps uniform and ultimately thought that what Levi lacked in height he made up in muscles and mass.

Levi was defiantly more toned than himself, to say the least, and a fun thought of where he fit all of that muscle crossed Zeke's mind bringing him to chuckle at the thought.

Humanities strongest turned and glared, he was nasty enough to pull back a branch in his way and let it fly back towards Zeke. Fortunately, Zeke was only close enough to get a nip from the tip of the branch and a face full of leaves. He could have sworn Levi was smirking through that mass covering his vision.

"That wasn't very nice, Levi," Zeke complained pushing the branch away and moving past it.

"Considering your position here as a prisoner, I think that I've been letting you go on easily by not keeping you tied to a tree twenty-four seven." Levi clicked his tongue and pushed back few hedges bringing them into a clearing.

In front of them were an open field and a river. The streams were gentle as they navigated past the rocks. Further back there was a pool and a small waterfall that fell silently from the rise in the earth. Zeke raised a brow.

"I came here to wash, couldn't leave you there on your own so I guess this is your chance to clean your filthy self as well. You won't get this kind of treatment when we are summoned back. Actually. I think this is the last time you'll ever get to wash," Levi said reading Zeke's expression, "better make the most of it then." With that Levi walked towards the river and squatted down to dip a hand in.

The titan shifter stood there dumb-struck before he scrambled over after the man towards the river, "how generous of you Captain," he teased settling himself farther down the river to keep a gap separating them. He was sure Levi would glare him down if he didn't give him his personal space. But Zeke profoundly doubted Levi was prudish. Levi watched him from a distance before he got on with dressing himself. From the few days, Zeke had been with Levi he had learnt that the man was a little bit of a clean freak which was funny as the first time they met he was soaked in titan blood and smelling like he hadn't washed in days. Must be tough being an Eldian soldier and a clean freak.

He began to unbutton his shirt all the while watching Levi out of the corner of his eye. From where he was sitting he could clearly see Levi stripping himself of his harnesses. Truthfully, It was fascinating to watch. These islander's had adapted to fight against these titans and figured out all of their secrets even after the set back of the king's memory wiping. They had somehow managed this with mineable technology and a corrupt government. Although he was sure without the Ackerman's families help, this would have taken many more years.

"What?" Came an annoyed voice from the other end of the river.

Zeke's jaw loosened a little and he turned away. He hadn't realised he had been staring. He went back to unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders doing his best to ignore Levi's burning stare.

"If you've got something to say then spit it out already," Levi added as he carefully folded his shirt on top of his straps. When had he taken his shirt off? Zeke must have blanked out. But now he could see those align of muscles perfectly shaped and not overdone in the slightest. There was no unnecessary muscle on him whatsoever. Seeing him like that was somewhat arousing. Zeke was a lonely man who only had a few months left to live, he didn't blame himself in the slightest to be sexually attracted to the man who wants to rip him apart and feed him to dogs.

He must have been quiet for too long as Levi seemed to grow frustrated and stood up. Alarmed Zeke stood up as well and backed up. Levi obviously took that as a threat as lunged forwards trapping the man underneath him within seconds.

Levi used his knees to straddle Zeke's hips while one hand held a knife to his throat and the other held his hands above his head. There was no way Zeke could move Levi off. Not only was the man super heavy, but he also had an extremely firm grip.

"Did you hear me, Jaeger?" He spat, "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" There was evidence of a snarl on Levi's breath as he pushed the knife closer to Zeke's neck.

Zeke sucked in a deep breath and laughed weakly up at Levi, "maybe you should have, would have been easier for you, but I am of royal blood and I possess the beast titan. You still need me."

Levi snorted and moved the knife away in one quick motion leaving a small line of blood. Zeke let out a sigh in relief, "lucky bastard," he growled slowly starting to get up.

In that instance, Zeke saw his chance and he flipped them over once his hands were free reversing their previous positions but this time without the knife. Zeke didn't know what he was thinking, but this was surely going to get his head put on a spike.

-o-o-

Levi gasped as he was flipped around onto his back. First, he had lost control and nearly killed Zeke for nothing but staring, but now he had been caught off guard and pinned under the larger man. He was really losing his touch, but that was something he'd never admit to anyone, he still had his pride. But this, this was humiliating. At least no one was around to see Levi's falter.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi said his eyes burning into Zeke's. The Captain struggled a little. Zeke had caught him in his own trap, with his hips and arms pinned there wasn't much room to move except his head.

"I dunno," Zeke replied with a small shrug. This only infuriated Levi more, "you look like you've constantly got a stick up your arse."

"Bastard," he spat at Zeke's face, Zeke didn't flinch which was a surprise to them both.

"Well, I was going to help relieve you."

Levi's brows frowned, "well I don't think to have two sticks shoved up my arse will help." He struggled again, this time throwing Zeke off balance giving Levi the opening to use his weight to roll them over. This would have been considered a victory if Zeke were not still holding onto both of his arms and holding them out in front of him. Their faces were but mere inches from one another.

Levi squirmed as he sat them up right, Levi still on Zeke's lap. "Fuck you," he breathed, his breath mingled with Zeke's. They were both breathing heavily from the little struggle. Levi could see his knife knocked a few feet away, but he didn't care to try and get it. Instead, they both just stared at each other. Zeke inching closer very slowly until their lips were centimetres apart.

Did he need this? He probably did. He hated to admit it but Zeke was right when he said Levi looked stressed. But, he'd feel like he was betraying Erwin if he gave into Zeke's jeering. Yet, it wasn't like he and Erwin were ever together like that. Close, yes. But not on that level that they'd actually share a bed. It was just sex after all.

So Levi made a decision. One he'd probably regret later, but for now he'd just have to put up with it. "Stupid ape," he huffed before slamming their lips together forcefully. Zeke made a surprised noise but happily returned it with just as much force. This kiss was messy with tongues and teeth. Zeke had released Levi's arms to explore the Captain's bare skin feeling along the marks from his straps and around the curves of his muscles. Levi, on the other hand, was tangling his finger's into Zeke's hair pulling his head closer to his own to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, they had to pull apart for air, but Zeke immediately attached himself to Levi's neck biting and sucking anywhere he could reach. Levi trembled in his arms and tilted his head back allowing Zeke room. He wasn't worried about getting hickies since he could just cover it up with his cravat, but not only that, he refused to stop Zeke when it felt so good.

To ensure Zeke wasn't doing all of the work Levi grounded his hips down and smirked at the bulge in Zeke's pants, "fucking horny bastard," Levi sneered tugging on Zeke's hair rather roughly.

-o-o-

Zeke hummed approvingly and trailed down to Levi's collarbone. Levi's foul language only turned him on more and with Levi grinding his arse against his erection like that it was making it difficult from holding back and not fucking him then and there. He wanted to make this last, it was most likely his last chance at something like this and it wasn't like Levi was ugly, no, he was rather attractive.

Zeke's hands trailed down further and landed on Levi's arse massaging the firm mounds and pushing him down onto his lap.

It would seem Levi was getting a little impatient as he tugged Zeke's hair harshly and whispered into his ear, "hurry the fuck up, I don't have all day." So for the sake of his temporary partner not running away, he began unbuttoning Levi's trousers pulling them and his pants down in one motion.

It went quickly from there, much to Zeke's dislike, but the feeling of penetrating Levi and feeling the other man clamping around him, hearing his laboured breaths was enough to throw Zeke over the edge. He had come inside of the Captain, and Levi did shout endless insults his way when they were washing up, but it was worth it. Especially the small limp Levi had developed when they made their way back to the camp.

Zeke had allowed himself to grin at the looks his subordinates were giving him. Oh, they knew.

 **Please comment, fave, share and follow for more fanfictions!**


End file.
